


Nightingales never sing songs

by Lunan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan/pseuds/Lunan
Summary: Aziraphale自伯克利广场建成以来，就抱有这样一个心愿：有一天能够听见夜莺在伯克利广场唱歌。





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale自伯克利广场建成以来，就抱有这样一个心愿：有一天能够听见夜莺在伯克利广场唱歌。

“不是吧，Aziraphale？”恶魔Crowley听到他这么描述之后啼笑皆非地看着他，“只有人类才这么理想化。夜莺唱歌算是什么稀奇事吗？地狱里有一大堆三头鸟，唱的歌比那种长得有点丑的小鸟好听多了。当然，比不上妈妈咪呀。”

天使Aziraphale没好气地、优雅地——暂且算是——对他翻了个白眼，说：“那大概是我听到过的最聒噪的叫声。”

Crowley哼了一声：“你们天使的品味真是令人咋舌。非伯克利广场不可？”

“非伯克利广场不可。”

“真是麻烦。”恶魔搔了搔头，“如果只要一只唱歌的夜莺，世界各地都是。想必你都快听厌了。”

 

实际上，Aziraphale对于自己心愿背后的原因一无所知。

为什么是夜莺？为什么在伯克利广场？为什么偏偏是只夜莺在伯克利广场唱歌？

幸好他还有极为漫长的生命来等待这件事的发生。也许那是一辈子才发生一次的“幸运事件”呢？他是指，在伯克利广场化为时间的烟尘之前，也许他只能听见一次。

起码——在伯克利广场建成过后的两百年，他都从未听见夜莺在广场树枝上的美妙歌声。

 

天使和恶魔是很难在和平时期和平地遇见并结识彼此的。

起码大多数天使和恶魔皆是如此；但很显然，Aziraphale和Crowley并不在此列。他们的见面一点也不戏剧化，但按照Crowley的话来说，“难道天使和恶魔一见面就理应打一架吗？”Aziraphale虽然并未明说，但他心里也必定在如此思想。虽然他不是挑起话头的那个，但他可是好心地用那双大白翅膀帮身旁的恶魔先生挡住了创世后的第一场雨。

顺便一提，Crowley那时候还不叫Crowley。“Crawley”，一个“像是在爬来爬去的名字”，是他曾经的本名。他认为这名字着实怪异，就自说自话地让所有人都改叫他Crowley。Aziraphale同样从未表示过他的偏好，但他心里悄悄地给这个新名字打了一个勾。

让一个天使公开地表达对一个恶魔的赞赏？上帝啊。他会下地狱的。

创世初期的世界无趣极了。除了土地、空气、火、水、满地的黄沙，什么都没有。但在经过一番交流之后，Aziraphale和Crawley都认为上帝为人类一手打造的家园远比他们的居住地好上太多。Aziraphale觉得天堂一成不变的白昼了无新意，而Crowley则对地狱臭烘烘的环境鄙夷万分。说来也巧，他们各自被分派的任务几乎都在人间——因此他们少不了碰头。

众所周知，在人间你很难碰到第二个天使或恶魔。对于那些过于高傲的上位者来说，人间交由一个天使或者恶魔管理就已经足够了。

了解一个人也许一年远远不够，可几千年听上去又太长。但若是他们还有彼此陪伴，千年实则也不算是个过分的期限。

Crowley喜欢喝酒，专挑烈到耳朵根的品种，以致于Aziraphale一度怀疑他是否在直接饮用酒精。听上去不那么令人愉悦，即使他是无所不能的恶魔，喝酒精这件事情也有点僭越他们伪装成的人类的本质。Aziraphale，事实上，一开始坚决不去尝这种刺鼻的液体。他只是用那种震惊的眼神看着Crowley，不敢置信说：

“Crowley！你怎么会喜欢喝那种——那种——近似于排泄物的东西！”

Crowley醉眼朦胧地从威士忌中抬起头，疑惑地问：“嗝——排泄物？你说这玩意儿？”

“世界上再也没有比那更像排泄物的液体了！”

“你应该来尝一尝它。嗝。”

“我知道我不应该。我很明确我不应该尝那东西。”

“噢，别这样，我知道你不像其他的老家伙那样迂腐。”

“Crowley？！你竟然也像那群恶魔一样认为天使都是老家伙——”

Crowley打了个响指。恶魔很会打响指，指节摩擦发出的声音活像是打断了骨头，他在人类发现这种小技巧的第一天就学会了它。Aziraphale猛地闭上了嘴。

当然，不是因为那个惊天动地的响指。澄清的酒液从酒杯里泉水似的涌出来，蛇一样地钻到他的喉咙里。他反应慢半拍地闭上了嘴，但还是被这该死的恶魔灌了几乎半杯下去。那种叫做酒的液体滑溜溜地顺着他的口腔舌头滑到喉咙，又一骨碌地灌到他的胃里去。它们烧起来了，像是地狱里的火，把他烫得几乎要流下眼泪了。“Crowley……Crowley！这是恶魔的信物！上帝啊……”

Aziraphale语不成句，断断续续地吐着意义不明的词组，呛得眼睛里都是眼泪，“Crowley！帮我！”

他现在的处境实在是显得过于滑稽了：他的眼睛亮晶晶的，不是因为期待而是因为溢出的眼泪；嘴唇和耳朵根都被酒给蒸得太红，嘴角还遗留着烫呼呼的酒，领子上也是，洇开一大片的棕色酒渍。领结被他自己过于夸张的肢体动作弄乱了，荒诞地撇到一边。Crowley叹了口气，又打了个响指。他一团糟的处境终于得到了有效处理——可怜的天使，在酒精的作用下已经变得神志不清，甚至忘了那些他烂熟于心的咒语。

“你个没礼貌的家伙！毫无廉耻心！奸恶、狡猾、淫邪！”

Aziraphale涨红了脸，半天才吐出一句：

“……蠢货！”

Crowley却显得像是被逗笑了。他托着腮斜眼看着天使：“现在如何呢，Azi-ra-phale？”

他刻意地拖长了天使名字的各个音节，听上去奇异地有点该死的性感。热意从Aziraphale的脖子下头涌上来，但他脸早被酒精刺激得够红，此时倒是一点儿都看不出变化。他咽了口口水——这饮料——怎么说，味道还不错。他梗着脖子，别扭地说：

“……再给我来一杯，请？”

Crowley早已料到似的把嘴角拉得很大：“乐意效劳。”

 

Crowley无意中得知Aziraphale的小爱好是收集书本。

……似乎也算不得“无意”。如果有人在耳边一天念叨八百遍他如何获得的这上千本爱书、如何定期进行保养和他尚未成功获取的书本清单，再迟钝的人也能够得知他对于书本奇异的痴迷和执着。

Crowley对此没什么意见，尽管有时候他会善意地提醒Aziraphale：“天使，这是你今日提到那个孤本的第十遍。”

“可是，”Aziraphale总这么说，“我还没能得到它呢。”

 

不论是天使亦或是恶魔，都拥有一个精确到分秒的诞生日期。理论上来说，所有天使和恶魔均在同一天诞生，但降临在这世上、第一次睁开眼睛的时分总是存在细微的差别。漫长的永生通常会让他们淡忘纪念这个特殊的日子——更多的时候他们认为这没什么值得纪念，毕竟若是每个人都拥有这样“特殊的日子”，那它就算不上特殊了。

可Crowley和Aziraphale不同。他们对诞生日有种不约而同的热衷，也许可以称之为是一种仪式感。他们来到人间太久，耳濡目染，自然会对这种事情上心。但要他们每年都在同一天庆祝这一个时刻，也着实有点令人感到无趣。

一百年最后变成了他们之间的一个约定。聚在一起喝一杯什么的；即使他们平日没少做这事。

都怪那该死的仪式感。

Crowley琢磨送给Aziraphale的诞生日礼物几乎琢磨了将近七十年。一开始他想着送一盘他亲手做的菜似乎不错，但那对他的厨艺要求着实有些高了；而后是一些他喜欢的小东西，但很快都被他一一否决。

最后他决定送Aziraphale一本圣经。

这本圣经并非大街上随处都能买到的那种版本——廉价的装帧，一碰就掉的骑马钉——从Aziraphale收到它之后的睁大着的、放着光的眼睛里可以很清晰地看透这一点。他颤抖着翻开新约厚重的书扉，用似是发冷而打着颤的指尖拂去羊皮纸上的尘灰，如饥似渴地扫过几行细细密密的文字。过了大约有一分钟，Aziraphale才抬起头来：

“你……”

“啊，小事一桩，”Crowley耸耸肩，“你懂的，我是无所不知无所不能的恶魔。恶魔什么都能做到。”

Aziraphale小声说，几乎像自言自语：“可这是世界上手抄的第一本圣经……”

“所以意义重大，很适合你。”

“……据我所知，它一直存放在威斯敏斯特教堂。”

Crowley张了张嘴，被烫到脚尖似的把重心换到左侧。他有点不自然地点点头：“哈，是啊，那帮不识货的牧师以为那本就是民间流落下来的版本呢。我说过什么来着，人类没几个聪明人。大多数都平凡得很愚蠢。”

天使看着他依旧没说话。Crowley觉得如坐针毡，事实上他早预料到Aziraphale可能会对他的盗窃行径抱有怨言，但那不就是恶魔该做的事情吗？“我——呃，我留了一个一模一样的在原位。我没有让他们发现那一本其实是伪造的，但他们也不会发现的，人类还不至于那么神通广大。但我猜想你挺在意……你怎么说的来着？‘书本的独特性’？你不用担心……”

“……你是不是到教堂里面去了？”

“啊，”恶魔睁着他的一双黄澄澄的蛇瞳，讷讷地说，“难以避免。”

Aziraphale难得地显出了几分严肃的神色。他嘴角绷紧，眉心微微皱着，眼睛里的笑意完全消失了，看着还真挺像那么回事。Crowley盯着他一会儿，像在问“嘿你认真的吗”，而Aziraphale瘪了嘴，第一次看得出有点发恼。Crowley只得乖乖地把手臂摊在半空中，不在意似的往旁边看。

天使能看出来——他当然能够看出来。恶魔只要进入教堂，周围的一切对他来说都像是烈火刀尖；他的脚尖像是踩着刀刃的锋口，直到被恶魔自己的血液染得血淋淋；圣水是其中最致命的物质，足以让他整个人都灰飞烟灭，甚于无形体化。他连“意识”都不会留下。而在这次行动中，Crowley不得不承认，他在滑稽地踮着脚去拿那本束之高阁的圣经的时候不小心把手臂蹭在了满满置放着那种书籍的书架上。

“那种书籍”。那种愚蠢的基督教徒才会阅读的圣书。

那很痛。他的这副躯体半只小臂的皮肤都几乎溃烂，露出了里头白色的骨头，虽然他觉得还挺酷、赶得上潮流，但显然对于一个人类躯体来说这种伤口还是太过了。他无法医治属于天堂的事物创造出来的伤口，简单地阻绝了疼痛后就匆匆赶回来和Aziraphale一起庆祝诞生日。他掀起一点眼皮偷偷去瞥Aziraphale——那家伙正聚精会神地替他接骨生肉，眉头还皱着。他看上去可不怎么高兴。

过了大约有五分钟，天使才成功地把伤口完全复原成原来的样子，板着脸放下他的手臂。Crowley抡了两圈，故作轻松道：“可以去考个医师资格证了，真不错，天使。”

实际上，恶魔很怕天使再像刚刚那样令人害怕地不开口。他不太习惯老好人Aziraphale变成的这副样子。但万幸的是，天使看上去怒气消退了些。“再有下次，”他瞪着眼睛开口，奇异地有些可爱，“再有下次……我警告你！你送什么我也不会收，一千年我都不会跟你说话！”

这可就有点严重了。Crowley抿起嘴把嘴角耷拉到最下头去，可怜巴巴地对天使说：“……诞生日快乐？”

Aziraphale转过身去。

Crowley有点得意地在他身后笑了笑：他知道的，天使在笑呢。

 

恶魔在人间四处游荡的时候热衷于找乐子。事实上，他们俩都是。你不能妄求永生生物挂在一棵树上吊死千年，对吧？

只是方式略有不同。天使更热爱在人间创造一些“奇迹”——指的是，帮一些无关痛痒的小忙，例如凭空给一个小孩子变出一颗什么糖。恶魔的话就倾向于剑走偏锋。

某一个一百年里，Crowley和Aziraphale同居在人类富丽堂皇的一个皇宫里。Aziraphale认为他必须澄清他和恶魔并不是存在某种特定的关系或是怎样，虽然这一切显得是有那么一点奇怪。但那并不是一个和平时代，外头到处都是战乱和瘟疫，他们又能怎么办呢？恰好Crowley又不知怎么混进了贵族的行列，于是顺水推舟让天使也住了下来。

Aziraphale不是对恶魔在皇宫里的行径一无所知。“人类的生活太奢靡了，”有一天他这么和Crowley抱怨，“其他人都在受苦受难，而这君王还在想着去围猎？”

Crowley方才还上蹦下跳诉说着他对于围猎这件事的兴奋，听到此话后倏地转过头。他戴着那种特制的镜片，微微挑起眉毛。“我还想着也许你也会喜欢呢？”他调笑道，“闷在这里那么久，都快发霉了，天使。”

“上帝啊，Crowley！我从来不热衷杀戮游戏。”

“别这样，这只不过是万物最终的归宿而已。”

“可不是你我的。”

“人类终有一死，”恶魔只是耸耸肩，看上去热情被浇灭了不少，显得甚至有些无精打采，“不过要是你不愿意的话，我也不去了。但你知道，乐子还是要找的。”

Aziraphale很高兴，起码他看到自己的劝说还是有了那么点功效。

 

可事态在大多数时候都不向人们预期的那个方向而行。命运像是一匹疾驰的野马，狂怒地撅着蹄子摆脱一切妄想为它套上枷锁的无知者。通常来说，人们会因为这种暴虐性而被折磨得遍体鳞伤。

Aziraphale从不能幸免。

他从人类的祭祀仪式上匆匆地赶回到皇宫。那种只剩下了个仪式空壳的祭祀本不会对人间有任何的益处，可有了Aziraphale的加入，那些普普通通的人们会因此而的确好过一些。他悄悄地施下了一些咒语，例如远降甘霖于干旱之地、消除一片地区的瘟疫与病痛，之类的。他满心都是做了好事后洋溢的幸福感，刷子一样地让他像是窝在一团暖和的羽毛里。是的，这件事一定能够感化Crowley，让他从内心深处再变得善良一点、更好一点——

然后他停在了寝宫门外。

天使拥有比人类好上千万倍的感官，即使那比恶魔稍逊一筹，仍旧足够让他们运用这高人一等的能力在人间肆意行走。有时候这能力十分有益，但有时候它只是令人徒增烦恼。

譬如现在。

Aziraphale听到了房里传来的声音。呻吟声。动情的微弱的尖叫，和低沉的地底里传来似的笑。他整个人完完全全地、彻彻底底地呆立在原地，手里还拽着一本圣经的书角。

那是女人的娇吟，把男人的呼吸声搅得全然破碎了。Aziraphale不知所措地站在原地，心脏处传来一阵尖锐的刺痛。肋骨紧绷得活活像是被人打了一拳，小腿麻木得走不动路。他呼吸急促得活像是一早就被酒精麻痹，额头烫得像是发了烧。

天使慢慢地挪到了栅窗边。他向里看去——

——那正是Crowley。他嘴里咕哝着无意义的词句，整颗头颅都埋在女人的雪白的胸脯里，更显得他一头耀眼如同火焰的头发。他的表情无可捉摸，但天使明白他在享受这一切。

Aziraphale看了很久。他也不清楚自己站了多久，只模模糊糊地意识到自己脸上的表情定然很糟糕。他身上接触到长袍的皮肤开始变得刺痛起来，空气像在灼烧。天使猛地吸进一口气又吐出来，似乎这么做能让他毫无来由的痛楚好过一些。

嘭。

天使低下头去。他的圣经从他的手里滑落出去，撞在地上歪了一个角。他哆哆嗦嗦地用手指探到那本厚重的书，低下头的瞬间血液往头顶处涌，耳朵边霎时没了声音。他抱着圣经直起身子来，茫然地站了一会儿；然后他的五感才重新回到身体里。

房间里的声音彻底停下来了，安静得像是原本就从未有人在里头。Aziraphale等了一会儿——他也不清楚自己为何要等——然后转过头去。

“……Aziraphale。”

Aziraphale重新回过头。Crowley倚在门边，甚至没去费心带上眼镜，脸上第一次浮现出了一种可以称之是不知所措的神情。他张了张嘴，蛇瞳紧紧地盯着他，那条黑色的竖缝显得越来越暗了。Aziraphale注意到了，他没再叫他“天使”。

Aziraphale转过头去。


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley找了Aziraphale足足五十年。  
  
恶魔了解天使像是了解这副人类躯体中的每一个脏器，至少曾经。他当然知道天使有多么小孩子脾气，当然知道他天生不谙世事理想化，当然知道他总是像给了糖果甜甜圈就被宠坏了的小婴儿那样无缘无故地就闹了别扭。几千年来天使一如既往，所以恶魔也下意识地认为这一次无关痛痒的争吵也会很快消弭在第二天的晨光里。  
  
恶魔坐在宫殿门前等了很久，直到天空的一角被青白色的光刺透，太阳神讥讽地放下他的薄纱，险些让恶魔显出他状似阴毒的原型。他慢慢地在阳光之下摘下护佑他不被人间过盛的光芒刺伤的黑色眼睛，露出一双烧着怒火的黄色蛇眼。  
  
天幕上的云层疯狂地向前翻涌，无人知晓那是否因为高空中刮起的飓风。  
  
Aziraphale没有回来。  
  
这一次Crowley几乎失去了天使的所有踪迹，也许唯一的意外那只有意无意被天使留在世界各地的夜莺。天使的脚步像是一束光，能够被清楚地察觉到，可真正等他有心去寻找，那束光偏偏就穿透过他的肌肉与骨骼。这感觉太糟糕了，Crowley何时忍受过这样的折辱？可他还是始终如一地满世界地叫着天使的名字。  
  
一日，七日，一月，一年。十年。他日夜以继地寻找着他曾经的挚友。  
  
有一次他确信已经接近天使的位置了——然后等他急匆匆赶到那里，只剩下一只夜莺和几根白色羽毛。他把夜莺捏在手里，看它惊慌失措地瞪着眼，却也像天使那样认死理地不肯叫。恶魔死死盯着这只生灵，他明明手一捏就能让它化为灰烬的——  
  
但他还是放弃了。他始终还是舍不得把天使的造物就那么变成一团毫无效用的羽毛，更不想看到天使那样心碎地知晓了他如此残忍的一面之后的表情。  
  
  
Aziraphale提着两瓶酒回到了他的书店——他的书店在建成的同时也成为了他的休憩之所。处身在书籍之中总给他一种莫名其妙的安全感，也许那安全感的一部分来源是令人欣喜的羊皮纸味儿。他谨慎地抹去了他的痕迹，确定四下无人之后悄悄返身进入他的庇护所。  
  
他在转身的瞬间呆立在原地——  
  
——Crowley。他坐在书橱之上，右腿蜷缩在身前踩着橱顶，左腿松松垮垮地垂下来，竟然几乎有半个书橱那么长。他没戴墨镜，似乎无意于隐藏他的恶魔特征，面部紧绷，蛇眼里清晰地显出几十年都尚未消除的深沉的不悦。  
  
Aziraphale说不出话。他僵硬地站立着，眼睁睁地看着Crowley一言不发地摊开手，掌心里是一只破碎的夜莺。他结实的修长的手指往里用力一收，那夜莺就成了一团皱巴巴的羽毛。手掌一翻，白色的羽绒就翩飞着落下来，散在地上像某种不详的暗喻。  
  
天使浑身发冷，感觉像是在冰水中走过一遭，连同他的骨髓都洗得一干二净。他短促地吸了口气，结结巴巴地说：  
  
“Cro——Crowley。你怎么会在这里？你不该出现在这里。”  
  
恶魔脸色更沉了：“天使。我找了你五十年。”  
  
五十年在他们的生命中不过是打了个响指，甚至短暂于光走出一个纳米的时间，可在人类的时间尺度上，如此漫长的时间只为了寻找另一个人着实是太奢侈了。Aziraphale一时找不准Crowley话语中的着力点，事实上他从未在口才上胜过善于诡辩的恶魔。他觉得自己的形体在躯壳里摇摇晃晃，溺水似的找不着木板似的说：  
  
“我是天使，你是恶魔，我没让你找我……你不应该过来的！我们不应该这样站在一起……”  
  
“你生气了。”Crowley打断他，眯起眼睛，“为什么？”  
  
Aziraphale涨红了脸。恶魔总是热衷于说一些无稽之谈，一直！“我们……我们曾经是朋友！”他大叫道，“我不能看着我的朋友做那种事，这是淫秽，你在犯罪！”他喘了一口气，一根弦像是被拨断了，“我知道你可以变得更好，我知道在你的内心深处……”  
  
恶魔猛地展开他的黑色的羽翼，羽毛根根分明。天使惊得踉跄地退后一步。恶魔的蛇瞳紧紧盯着他，生平第一次出现了挥散不去的邪气。上帝啊，他的黑色翅膀展开几乎有三米那么长，翅膀尖锋利得几乎可以把他劈成两半。Aziraphale倒吸一口凉气，他慢慢地一步步退后，直到恶魔和他之间只剩半寸的距离，避无可避、逃无可逃。  
  
“看看，天使。”  
  
Crowley嘶声道。他咧开了嘴角，露出上下四颗锐利的尖牙。Aziraphale咬着牙强迫自己移开目光：他明白若是恶魔想，他的牙齿绝对可以让他在痛苦中慢慢被撕碎。  
  
“我是恶魔，从来不是什么内心尚存善意的好人。遑论天使。万年前我堕天之时就已经注定没有回头路了。从未有过！收起你那不切实际的幻想，这世界从不他妈充斥着爱与和平——既然如此，杀了我！”  
  
Aziraphale瞪大了眼。他甚至忘却了颤抖：“绝不！”他咬牙切齿地说，“我从不杀人！”  
  
恶魔哈哈大笑。他铜铃似的眼睛里逐渐漫上血丝。“天使和恶魔相见却无杀戮和血战？”他喉咙里发出讥讽的咕噜声，“你我的同类怕是会将我们视作叛徒。”  
  
“离开这里，Crowley，”Aziraphale几乎是在低声下气地哀求他了，他几千年来对恶魔的行径从来都毫无办法，“你不应该出现在这里的。”  
  
Crowley盯着他，像是陷入了新一轮盛怒。他缓慢地用舌尖舔舐着嘴角——耶稣基督啊，他甚至几乎舍弃了人类的形象。那舌尖完全是毒蛇的信子，猩红得像被割开的肌肉。  
  
“既然我们已经不再是朋友了，”他说，“你认为恶魔喜爱做怎样的事呢？”  
  
  
Aziraphale愣了一下，接着被卷进Crowley一个撕咬的吻。  
  
  
这一切都来得太容易了——Crowley在进入Aziraphale的时候，他那因怒火而发热的大脑才勉强意识到了这一点。恶魔的阴茎一点点地深入天使那从未被使用过的后穴，将肠壁上的褶皱撑平，然后捅得更深、稍稍退出、又埋进去。Aziraphale疼得颤抖，连带着Crowley也并不好过。他扶着天使的腰喘了口气，接着像是有一道闪电劈过他的脑海；他低下头，这才发觉天使除了起初的挣扎之外，竟然就如此顺从地接受了这一切。  
  
“天使！”  
  
他愤怒地咆哮，从未对Aziraphale发过这么大的火。他的恶魔本性显露无疑，但Aziraphale，愚忠似的，睁着那双涣散的透明的眼睛还在紧拽着他的袖扣。恶魔使了劲去甩开他，而天使嘴角肉眼可见地耷拉下去。他像是快要哭泣了。  
  
“你天性如此聪慧——怎么在这种事情上一窍不通！”他气喘吁吁，几乎因震惊和恼怒而语无伦次，“你在……你在补偿我？！告诉我你是不是这么想的，你怎么敢，Aziraphale！以这样的方式，你是不是疯了！”  
  
Aziraphale勉勉强强地被他尖锐的语气拉回一点神智。他的目光在恶魔脸上逡巡了片刻，颤颤巍巍地扯着他那沙了的嗓子说：“我原谅你了，Crowley。”  
  
操。见鬼的原谅。Crowley气得牙根痒痒，如今倒是真正陷入进退两难的尴尬境地。他后悔了，对，他不应该这么做，把自己最重视的人就这么侵犯了个彻底从来不是他的本愿。他是被怒火主宰了心智，之后的做法就开始不顾一切后果。可他真的就想这么揪着天使的领子问他：你究竟知不知道？  
  
Aziraphale像是看出了他心生退意似的——天使从始至终都明察秋毫得过分——用脚踝去磨蹭他脱掉了皮鞋而裸露出的脚跟，一下两下，像条无家可归的小狗似的。“Crow……Crowley，”他哼哼，声音软绵绵的，“进来……进来一点。”他双手无措地在半空中比划，Crowley一把将他乱动的肢体抓住，“冷。好冷。”  
  
Crowley咬牙问他：“你真的 **想要** 我这么做？”  
  
Aziraphale咬住了他自己的后槽牙，脸部肌肉抽搐地一扭动。他气息破碎，破布洋娃娃似的气若游丝：  
  
“不要弄脏我的衣服。”  
  
  
Aziraphale几近被这一场情事 **撕裂** 。  
  
他在人世间存在了几千年，却在此刻才真正接触到那一扇禁忌的门。恶魔所有的力气都像是用在了他们交合的那一点，把汗水腺液和乱七八糟的分泌物连同着滚烫的阴茎带出来又捅进去；他像往常一样对他提出的要求有求必应：的确他的衣物丝毫没被弄脏——裤子全都被扔在房间的另一个角落，而Crowley让他自己咬住了那几件昂贵的衣袍的下摆。  
  
愿万能的主宽恕他。Aziraphale摇摇欲坠地想，他的身体被Crowley沉重的冲撞迫使着往后一耸，又被有力的手掌定在原地。愿主宽恕他与恶魔的交媾，宽恕他在人间的一时贪欢。可他心底里依然清楚，他作为天使的一生在遇见Crowley之后就彻底地陨落了，怕是翅膀很快就要生出漆黑的尾羽。于是Aziraphale呜呜地流下几滴眼泪，说不清是因为Crowley稍显粗鲁的动作，还是由于他出于对自己命运的评估。  
  
恶魔察觉到了，微微低下头看他，蛇瞳里的竖线更窄了。他沉默地看了Aziraphale一会儿，俯下身去心软了似的吻掉他眼泪。恶魔寄居的人类躯壳是没有体温的， 可Aziraphale分明感知到了他温暖而粗糙的嘴唇。他明白恶魔的温柔代表着他平息的怒火。嘴唇离开的时候，他下意识地扭过头去索取更多，却被Crowley轻轻按住了脸颊。  
  
他看着恶魔松开他，又若有所思地舔了舔那根细长的食指。他品尝的样子活像是初尝珍馐，此举几乎让Aziraphale涨红了脸。  
  
“甜的，”Crowley说，“你的眼泪。怎么会？我还没有尝过天使的眼泪，没想到竟然是这个味道。”  
  
天使说：“我喜欢吃甜食……可是我尝过，它们在我的嘴里是没有味道的。”  
  
“我从未见到你哭，除了这一次。”恶魔说，“为什么会不一样？我曾以为你们的眼泪对于我们来说就如同圣水。”  
  
Aziraphale喃喃道：“是因为和你在一起，总是很难有什么哭的理由。我在天堂的时候，哭的次数比在人间要多得多得多。”说完这句话他意识到恶魔的坦白：他抱着必死的决心去舔吻他的眼泪。天使茫茫然地看过去，连阴茎嵌在他后穴里的疼痛几乎也忘却了。  
  
Crowley说：“很好。我们扯平了。”他按住Aziraphale的骨盆，缓慢地在他身体里抽动一下，“警告你，天使，下次再敢这么可怜我，我就再这么操你一次。我会把你操晕，操你操得后面都合不拢，把你关在我家里，然后等着你来哀求我上你。你听懂了吗？”  
  
然后，恶魔低下头来亲吻他的柔软的胸脯了，姿态犹如朝圣。他的阴茎被推进得更深、更深，Aziraphale只能将他的发丝缠在手指上，拽紧，然后拥抱他的整个头颅，知道他这一生都不会践行他说过的那些狠话。他的呼吸变得急促了，含混不清的哀求更是毫无章法，只能任由恶魔巧妙地将他的情欲拉到最大。  
  
他整个儿地完蛋了。  
  
Aziraphale想。  
  
  
Aziraphale从不是不懂。  
  
Crowley形容过他是“纯情的天使”，可Aziraphale再怎么理想化，在人间好歹也留了几千年。他看过无数男男女女之间的生离死别了，犹如婴儿离开母体剪掉脐带的一瞬间——这种疼痛是可以撕裂人类的。他未曾尝试，并不代表他对此一无所知。  
  
可若是和Crowley一起呢？若是他自己真正被卷入进去了呢？他已经在地狱边缘行走，在不断地向下坠落坠落坠落。他大概明白Crowley后悔了，他自己也是，所以那一个晚上之后而来的早晨里他们极有默契地彼此都不去挑明话题，伪装成昨晚只是梦境侵袭的假象。  
  
即使他们都知道那是真的。  
  
  
那次之后Crowley就偏要和他搬到一起，美其名曰方便完成那些相互抵消的任务，实际上无人知道他心里打着什么九九。Aziraphale神经质地每天都要检查一下他的翅膀是否染上了黑色，甚至有些显得神经过敏。Crowley撞见过几次，但他没有说什么，像是考虑到天使仅存不多的自尊心，直到第四次他看到Aziraphale用手掌抚平羽翼的根根羽毛。天使听到他扑簌簌的脚步声了，抬起头来，面色惶恐，第一次在恶魔面前挑起这个禁忌的话头：  
  
“Crowley，我会堕天吗？……我会长出黑色的羽毛吗，像你一样？”  
  
恶魔看了他一会儿，然后走近他完全伸展开的白色翅膀，一根羽毛一根羽毛地摩挲过去；羽管很饱满，羽绒的触感也细腻。Crowley抬起头说：  
  
“你不会，但你也不像那群天使。你和谁都不一样。”  
  
“你不懂，Crowley。”天使坚持说，“天使有很严厉的戒条，其中不行奸淫之事排在前三。我还没有堕天，也许是因为幸运，可总要有一天会下地狱的。”他的语气很难过，像是被谁抛弃了。Crowley叹了口气，摸索着坐到他身边。他感觉到了天使紧绷的身体。  
  
“你是自愿的。如果我们你情我愿，怎么算是奸淫？”恶魔说，“我一开始的确强迫了你，这是我的错，即使我对你说过了抱歉，也始终无法弥补。可你也想要我这么做的，不是吗？你在 **渴求** ，天使。”  
  
Aziraphale因为这个词而猛地瑟缩了一下。“我还是会下地狱的，Crowley，”他含糊地说，“这是定论了，不说奸淫的具体含义，至少从没有天使——”他比划了一下，还是没说出那个词。  
  
“也从没有天使和恶魔走得那么近。”  
  
“上帝！这只是暂时的。等有天使也来人间执行任务，我就有人陪伴了。”Aziraphale尖锐地反驳，“别以为你自己那么被人需要！”  
  
Crowley说：“你认为我就那么需要你了？大错特错了，天使。你真可笑。”  
  
暂时地，他们停下了无意义的赌气般的争吵。过了一会儿，Crowley凑到天使身前去，吻了吻他的嘴角。这足够让人猝不及防，但他唯一感知到的只不过是Aziraphale绷紧了的面部肌肉和非自然快速眨动的大眼睛。没有挣扎和反抗。恶魔问：  
  
“如果这样呢？……若是我亲吻你，这也算是违背了你们天使的信条吗？”  
  
“算。”天使干巴巴地答道，发声对他来说似乎变成了一件很困难的事，“你曾经也是天使，你应该会知道。”  
  
“很久之前就不是了。”  
  
Crowley讥讽道。  
  
“你们天使还真是写了一篇狗屁戒条。”  
  
Aziraphale无力地反驳他：“这是万能的主的授意。”  
  
“那就是米迦勒、加百列这种天使不用脑子的家伙的误读。”Crowley冷哼一声，“你知道，就连人类的法律都没有规定人类不能做爱，结果反倒是你们天使瞎写什么清规戒条……”  
  
天使小声说：“那是因为人类是人类。”  
  
“……算了，反正我是不觉得在这种事儿上你们天使有什么可纠结的。”  
  
恶魔咕哝，声音听上去有点不甘，但也无意于在这个话题上进行深入辩论。他后面一句话几乎被吞到了嗓子眼里去，Aziraphale只模模糊糊地辨认出大意：  
  
“可你也只是你啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley的堕天发生在很久很久之前——久到他甚至早已淡忘了自己还作为天使时候的日子。

 

用他的话来说，不过是“交了一个错误的朋友”之后“迷茫地往下走了走”。事实上，的确是这样。堕天根本没有寻常小说里描述得那么惊心动魄，譬如什么惊天动地的天堂与恶魔双阵营的大追捕、毁天灭地的全世界都燃起火光的战役、咆哮的地狱三头犬和闪耀着净化天地光辉的宝剑。那些尽花哨之能事的绘声绘色的描写假得不能再假，却偏偏还有像Aziraphale这样的天使买账。

 

——Crowley将那本小说扔回给Aziraphale的时候想。撒旦在下，这样的故事太愚蠢了。

 

Aziraphale戏剧化地皱起整张脸：“是假的吗？我一直以为你堕天之前一定遭受过五百个天使的追捕，然后地上出现了一只撒旦的手把你拉回地底。从此你彻底抛弃天使的身份，接受地狱之火的洗礼，接着永远地以邪恶面目示人——”

 

“你心目中我的‘堕天连续剧故事’？”

 

Crowley心痛地看着Aziraphale的诚实的神情，叹口气：撒旦没那么有空，他自己孕育他的儿子都来不及。如果你说他想诱惑上帝变成第二个撒旦，那倒还有些可能。要是每个天使的堕落都要由他来亲自关心，地狱早就乱了套了。

 

Aziraphale一想，似乎Crowley所言有几分道理。他突然意识到了什么，下一秒把眼睛瞪得溜圆：

 

“那是万能的主——Crowley！他是不可能会被‘诱惑’的！”

 

“行，”Crowley嘟囔说，但显然没把Aziraphale恶狠狠的劝告放在心上，“万能的主当然是万能的……得了，要不要听听我堕天的故事？比那些小说有意思多了。”

 

“你和它们不一样。”

 

Aziraphale反驳道，但他安静下来了，两只眼睛放着光。他摆出这样的表情的时候，Crowley就知道他的好奇心蠢蠢欲动等候倾听。

 

恶魔清了清喉咙。

 

 

“我的故事完全没有任何波澜起伏……这点我首先要进行申明，免得我的观众抱怨我的故事缺失完整性。

 

“那时候我似乎才刚刚意识到自己成为了天使——实际上我认为我是天使里最搞不清状况的那一个，别人都明白怎么去上头拿一具什么身体到宇宙里玩儿了，只有我才明白过来我是个被创造出来的生物。唔，超自然体，应该这么说。

 

“不瞒你说，我在刚开始的时候单纯得像张白纸。……别笑，天使，我们不都有这么个时候吗？懵懵懂懂，甚至不知上帝为何物，但上帝他老人家不喜欢被人忽视，所以时而在天堂展示他的神威。（“耶稣啊，Crowley，是万能的主！尊重！”）我在那时候才知道天堂的等级规划，挺有意思的，不是吗？至少见过了‘万能的主’所降下的神迹之后，我大概规规矩矩在天堂干了几十年的活，也许有几百年，我记不清了。直到有一天，我认识了一个……一个朋友。

 

“……至少那时候我以为我们是朋友，我甚至还对他诚惶诚恐——他的等级几乎要比我高上三级台阶。认识他是件很凑巧的事情，毕竟当时我的级别完全不够在他面前混个成绩。但有些事就是很巧，你根本没办法抵抗。他那时候是个很有趣的人，我与他交谈甚欢。

 

“直到有一天他请求我加入他的队列，去反抗……用他的话来说，是去反抗一些‘固有的东西’。我同意了，因为在天堂待得太久，我明白这实则是一个自由意志缺失的地方。而当时的我太迫切想看到这样的一种改变，所以我非常欣喜地就追随他而去。

 

“我还不知道那是一种变节。

 

“于是就是这样。从无论哪个方面来说，我都只是‘迷茫地往下走了一点’，实际上我只想要拥有我自己的意志罢了。这又有什么错呢？我完全没有想到几乎三分之一的天使都随他而去，更没想到他作风大变，而之后他又有了一个新的名字——”

 

“撒旦。”

 

“是的，没错，撒旦，敌对者。

 

“从那以后我和他完全决裂了。我恨他欺骗我，恨得想把他扒了皮，可我还是没有那么做。他想给我一个几乎与他同起同坐的职务，然后我拒绝了他，宁可在最底层徘徊，然后做我想做的事。

 

“他答应了。交换条件是我替他诱惑亚当和夏娃，最后这件事的功劳都是他。

 

“……地狱也是没有自由意志的。从这个层面上看，天堂和地狱也没有什么实质上的差别。”Crowley看了一眼Aziraphale，“天使，你睡着了吗？”

 

“我没有。”Aziraphale答道，他看上去有点不敢置信，“你六千年都没有跟我说过这些？”

 

Crowley拧起眉毛：“我还以为你会问些别的——你也没问过我这些过去的事情，一见面就声称‘我和你是两个阵营的’，的确很难让人回答。”

 

Aziraphale哑口无言。他闷闷地灌下去小半杯红酒，说：“也许吧——天堂也有一些坏天使的，这又有谁说得准呢。”

 

 

这才是他愿意留在人间的理由，Crowley想，即使这里和天堂和地狱几乎是一个模子里刻出来的地方。森严的等级制度从创世之初就存在，又有谁能说这不是万能的主不可言喻的旨意呢。

 

这个故事讲过算过，Crowley从没把曾经和撒旦，地狱的主宰交好过的事情当作是一份荣誉。当然，若是Hastur听了这一段必定脸色大变，而Crowley挺乐意见到他仿佛灌了一吨圣水下去的神情。但是，终归来说这事儿并不那么重要，人间已经存在了超过一万年的时间，而他和Aziraphale也几乎搭伙儿过了几千年。有什么是时间无法磨灭的呢？撒旦说不定早把他这么个喽啰抛在脑后了。

 

Crowley甚至以为Aziraphale也早就遗忘了他的故事。

 

 

“天使。你最好给我一个跨越几百英里来到维也纳的理由。”

 

“Crowley！那可是莫扎特。别告诉我你不喜欢莫扎特。”

 

天边的霞光已经几乎消弭在天边，而那几缕艳红色的正巧从层层叠叠的乌云的缝隙中穿过到达地面，像是上帝的光束。这一看便知是谁的手笔。Crowley兴致阑珊地说：“别告诉我你有票。天知道购买到莫扎特歌剧演出的门票是哪一个从天上掉下来的馅饼，而我猜想你肯定没有这种好运。”

 

Aziraphale看起来有一点尴尬，毕竟Crowley大致说得没错，他的确没能够买到票。“我们可以真正变出些什么东西出来，记得吗？”他提醒说，“我们可以变出两张票来。”

 

“噢——主意绝佳！”恶魔没什么兴趣地拖长了音调，“那么问题就在于，谁来变呢？”他转过头瞥了一眼天使，翻了个白眼，“别用这样的眼神看着我，天使，每次都是这样，坏事总是交给我来做。”

 

“我在帮你，”Aziraphale有理有据，“你应该在人间搞搞破坏，烧杀抢掠，什么的——但因为我们定下了协议，我们就算是大抵上两相抵消了。上个月我帮一个无家可归的流浪汉找到了他失踪的狗，为了抵消这一件事，你应该也干些什么。我想变两张票对你来说不成问题，这件事也算不上好。”

 

“我以为我才是我们两个里更邪恶的那一个。”恶魔嘟囔说，“上次你和我去看《哈姆雷特》——就是有莎士比亚在场的那次，你还对此抱有异议。”

 

天使皱眉。Crowley总是这样，当他皮笑肉不笑地牵动嘴角、墨镜底下的蛇瞳快速眨动起来的时候，从他嘴里冒出来的就决不会是令天使愉快的话。他坚持辩解道：“这并非是打破我的原则，Crowley，我必须要声明这个：这只是一种妥协和让步，而并非对我原则性问题上的坚持的改变。所以，Crowley……”

 

恶魔没等他把话讲完，就把两张票拍到他胸口。“这次算我的，”他答，“你得记得你欠我一次约会。”

 

Aziraphale把那张票迫不及待地翻过来，仔仔细细地对待小女儿似的端详很久，直到恶魔的话语中透露出的那一丝诡谲和见缝插针般的巧妙用词唤醒了他因为“可以看到世界一流大师的现场音乐会”而狂喜万分的头脑，他才猛然抬起头，看见Crowley已经慢悠悠地走了很远。

 

 

他们去了当地有名的餐厅享用了一份得体的晚餐，天使顾着大快朵颐和赞美食物，恶魔照例地，只点了一瓶优雅的香槟，面前的盘子洁白得发亮。然后他们酒足饭饱后，才起身慢悠悠地出发去剧场——他们有过于悠长的生命用来挥霍，同时恶魔的小把戏又能将时间暂停，于是他们做任何事的节奏都显示出过于餍足的自得。在外人略带探究的目光里，他们就是无比幸福的一对儿，于是不免为他们招惹一些敌意惊异或好奇。但天使和恶魔是从不在意的，至少天使对于人间的恶意通常一无所觉。

 

他们在剧场里落座的时候四周已经人满为患了。Aziraphale检票过后就把那张票紧紧地揣在胸口的口袋里，像是那张薄薄的纸片千钧重似的。他的脸上挂着如此幸福、满足的微笑，使恶魔Crowley侧目了许多次。终于在舞台上天鹅绒红幕即将升起来的时候，Crowley忍不住问他：

 

“说真的，一张票而已？”

 

“天知道我关注这出戏关注了多久，Crowley，”天使答道，眼睛里漾着几分责怪，“就像你们恶魔一天不做坏事就浑身难受一样，我不听莫扎特的歌剧就几乎快要神形分离。”

 

Crowley更正道：“不是坏事，是‘有意义的事’。我和Hastur那些混蛋不一样，他们品味低下、了无生气，Hastur就只会在人间搞一些没有意义的破坏，然后用蛆吞了那些人的皮肉。剩下一堆骨架，呕，毫无美感。”

 

他吞了苍蝇似的把舌头歪到嘴角，而Aziraphale仅仅是想象了一下他描述的场景，就几乎肠胃翻滚酸味上泛。即使他一早便明知恶魔本性就该如此——不然也不会称之为是恶魔——他依然禁不住这样言语上的刺激。而仅仅是想到Crowley与这些人性泯灭的魔鬼为伍，他就更是痛心不已。“少跟那些恶魔混在一起，”Aziraphale告诫道，“你知道，他们迟早有一天会用同样的办法把你也吃光，一瞬间的事。也许甚至不限于皮肉。”

 

他没说“你是个好恶魔，Crowley”，也没把“你同他们厮混只会继续向撒旦堕落”这句话说出口，即便这似乎是一个天使此时此刻应该劝解的话语。可他只是说：你也会连骨头都不剩的。那几乎像是一句别扭的关心，天使一向迟钝，可他也此刻意识到了这一点。脊椎骨笨拙地随着他扭头的动作发出尴尬的一声脆响，然后Aziraphale刚想说些什么无望地补救一下，余光里的Crowley就目光灼灼地转过头来了。甚至他的蛇瞳，都在昏暗的剧院的亮光里闪着诡秘的微光。

 

Aziraphale听到Crowley的轻笑了。那短促的笑声的气流绕过他一口白牙，缠上尖锐分叉的蛇信子，以致于最终吐露出口被世人的耳朵所接收到的时候犹如拉得很长很长的嘶嘶声。他平日的笑声有时会讥讽，大多都真心，可此时那样的不真实感几乎让这两种感觉掺半，令天使难以猜测其中意图。

 

这时候灯全都灭了，啪的一下剧院里变得漆黑，而Aziraphale还错觉能够看得见黑暗里闪闪发光的黄色蛇眼，并错觉他自己的心脏处于死一般寂静的骤停里。在人类的广泛含义里，他是死去了，可在这样恶魔的注视之下，他从未觉得自己如此鲜活。

 

上帝啊，这是诱惑，这必定是恶魔与生俱来的能力。凝视就足以让一个人堕入地狱获得整日被火焰烧灼的永生吗？若是从前天使从不轻信诸如此类毫无公信力的推论，但如今他羞愧地发觉这句话连一个字眼都没有错。若不然他怎会觉得皮肤暴露在热风下烫得快要起泡？若不然他怎会感觉到胸膛里这副躯体的人类心脏正被无形的力量无限向后拉长？若不然他怎会如此坐立难安、如坐针毡、与往日而不可同语地惴惴然？

 

Aziraphale一瞬间意识到他头脑发热发胀犹如醉酒，而这，毋庸置疑的，是这恶魔的错。他该如何向他万能的主交代？他该如何平息胸腔里燃起就永不熄灭的火焰？……他犯下了不可饶恕之罪。Crowley必须为此负起全责。就在他将要开口令恶魔停止这样不怀好意的注视的时候，Crowley说：“我也有这样的能力，能让你一瞬间心碎而死。想听听吗？”

 

天使看着他。

 

恶魔凑近了，Aziraphale听到他一字一句地说：

 

“还有不到十年，莫扎特就是地狱的人啦。”

 

Aziraphale恨不得用圣水把他浇死在剧院里。

 

 

很罕见的事情是：Aziraphale几乎有一半的时间都花在了用余光观察Crowley上。而天使把那归功于恶魔对他成功的诱惑上。

 

他在演出的第一幕时观察到左顾右盼的恶魔，有点焦虑地转着他的脚尖；第二幕的时候他的姿势变了，脚尖充满自信地下垂，正襟危坐，神情却略有些心不在焉；剧目的华彩部分来临时吸引走了Aziraphale的目光；而在最后一幕，Aziraphale又把余光向Crowley身上瞟的时候，又见他鼓着掌，似乎一直在欣赏似的。

 

他们走出剧院的时候Crowley借口说要离开一小会儿，于是Aziraphale决定去一边买个冰淇淋。他挑挑拣拣，最终挑了根草莓棒冰咬在嘴里。没什么特别的原因，只是它看上去足够甜，颜色也够好看。他尝试着舔了一口：味道的确不错，又好像缺了点什么。

 

这时候Crowley朝他走过来了，Aziraphale冲他一挥手。恶魔拧着眉毛看他手里捏着的棒冰：“别告诉我你来维也纳就特地来吃这个……忘记你几年前为了吃可丽饼而被抓到大牢里去的事情了？”

 

Aziraphale反驳：“莫扎特有些时候对我来说比那个还要富有吸引力，Crowley，世界上对我来说不是只有甜食。”

 

恶魔道：“莫扎特、甜食和书？”他神情微妙地看了一眼他手里的草莓棒冰，“我并不认为你在享受过那么多皇宫的御宴之后还会喜欢这个。”

 

“事实上，它很不错。”天使说，“有时候我们需要一点返璞归真。说真的，Crowley，你该尝尝它。你上一次吃东西是什么时候？几十年前？几百年？”

 

Crowley望着他手里的棒冰咕哝：“它的颜色很像我的头发。”但他还是迈步去买了。

 

Aziraphale这才抬头看见：没错，是的，Crowley一点儿都没说错。他那一头火红色的头发显然精心打理过，和棒冰的味道同样精致。Crowley慢悠悠地又转到他面前，天使这才看清他手里握着盛着冰淇淋球的蛋筒，香草味的。

 

“味道不错。”Crowley兴致勃勃地说。他夸张地舔了一口那香草球，神情足以让天使脸红不止，“简直是你本人的翻版，天使，我想我喜欢上它了。”

 

Aziraphale觉得这一切有一点朝着他不受控制的方向发展了——即使很多很多年前，他们早已逾越了那条禁忌的界限；即使无人挑明，他也明白暗流全然在礁石底下变了方向。

 

他有时候恨极了暗喻和双关语。


	4. Chapter 4

黑色的河水像是某种古怪的黑色黏液。地狱入口平静无风，因此河水表面自然不会流露出丝毫波澜，犹如蛰伏的野兽，铜铃般的瞳孔暗藏在礁石之下。未知的事物总会令人心生恐惧，遑论一眼看不到底的地狱之河。它是死亡，是湮灭，是空白式的寂静；它仅仅是安静地一声不吭地坐落在地狱的入口，就足够散发出使人心惊胆寒的恶意。

 

他已无路可退：身前是冥河，身后是镰刀，两者对他来说同样致命。他茫然地看了一眼脚下的河流，发现看不见自己的影子。

 

“Crowley已经死了。”

 

那恶魔桀桀笑道。他的嘴角诡异地拉到耳根，显得他整张脸都犹如开裂。

 

“死在我手里，或者跳进冥河，我会仁慈地给你这个选择。”

 

Crowley已经死了，Aziraphale想，那个活了几千年的恶魔死去了？若干年前他会觉得这是一个笑话。可事实就是这样：他感知不到Crowley的存在了。身后只有死水隔绝万物的冰冷黏腻的气息，身前只有陌生的来自另一个恶魔的杀意。这就是最终结局了，他的，Crowley的。

 

真可惜，他们还并未去过新建的那个丽兹酒店用过餐。

 

这是Aziraphale向后倒入冥河前、脑子里的最后一个念头。

 

 

这是唯一一次Crowley差点失去点什么。

 

他连一盆植物都不曾失去过——除非是他执意如此选择。可在他如此漫长的生命里，脱了轨的事情，似乎翻来覆去也就只有这一件。

 

 

一切开始于一个午后。

 

Crowley在书店内室喝酒喝得几乎神志不清，而门外传来了敲门声，纵使Aziraphale结结巴巴喊了声“书店今天不开门！”，那声音还是毫无罢休的意图。Aziraphale只好跌跌撞撞地去应门——打开门之后，他看见地上却只有一封信。

 

好奇心令他的酒意，破天荒地，没靠恶魔的那点醒酒小伎俩就醒了一大半。他歪着身体捡起信封，拆开火漆印抽出信纸之后却受了惊似的立刻松开它——

 

——那信纸竟然无端端无风自燃，从纸张的一角烧到中心，立刻烧出一圈儿焦黑色的撕边。它在空中飘了一会儿，晃晃悠悠落在地上，很快就被灼热的火焰被迫卷缩成一团，类似某种因痛苦而扭曲挣扎的毛虫。Aziraphale盯着它，直到它几乎烧了个干净。

 

“天使！怎么这么久！”

 

Crowley的声音遥遥传过来，天使回头看一眼，又看一眼那封自燃的信，他叫道：

 

“Crowley！”

 

三秒钟之后恶魔从书店里探出了头。他脸上的红色已经全消了，想必他已经自发地醒了酒；他脸上明明白白挂着疑惑，然后那张脸上的所有神色、还未出口的所有疑问在目光触及地面上几乎只剩下灰烬的信凝固了。他沉默地咬紧后槽牙——Aziraphale看得出来，面部肌肉一下子就紧绷了——接着慢慢俯下身来，从细末似的灰烬里拈出一张纸片。

 

Aziraphale凑过去看：那纸片在阳光下光泽饱满，且呈现出一种一定具有意义、但他无法阅读的符号来。Crowley看着那张纸片，面色更阴沉了。Aziraphale眼睁睁地看着他用大拇指和食指轻轻一捻，那张纸片就化作了地面上的灰烬。全无二致。

 

“Crowley？”他问，“怎么了？”

 

“我们有麻烦了。”

 

Crowley说。

 

 

当Crowley说他们深陷麻烦之中的时候，他们就真的深陷麻烦之中了；因此当恶魔说他们被地狱的某个家伙盯上的时候，人间就四处是看不见的眼睛。Crowley一言不发地回到书店内室的时候，也竟然罕见地发起了呆——恶魔发呆的时候蛇眼一眨不眨，焦点也全然不在天使身上，看着的确令人担忧。Aziraphale想了想，宽慰他：

 

“没事的，Crowley。我和你已经几千年都待在一起了，他们要知道早就该把你抓回去了。”他本想用“厮混”这个词，最终还是没用，“你知道的，他们没办法把你怎么样。”

 

他本意是想安慰Crowley并尽力消除他的担忧，可当黄色的蛇眼扫过来的时候他那些话都没了底气。恶魔不耐烦地说：“这完全不一样……完全不一样。这次不是出自Hastur那个烦人的家伙的手笔，所以我可以笃定上头的人对你和我之间的事毫不知情。是个名不经传的小喽啰——小喽啰才最可怕，知道吗？他们为了爬上去会变得不择手段。”

 

Aziraphale喃喃道：“如果他没有证据，没人能把我们怎么样。”

 

Crowley喉咙里传来类似蛇吞下猎物时才会发出的令人发怵的咕噜咕噜声，他的嘴角微微吊起来，眼睛里的唯一一点光也暗下去。天使在他的眼睛里看到了黄色的烈火，而他确信若是他那样走到那里面去，他迟早会被烧得一干二净。

 

“迟了，天使，”他沉沉地说，声音很低，“他什么都知道。”

 

Crowley猛地起身，动作幅度之大把Aziraphale都吓了一跳。他抬起头，几乎是有点儿惊慌地看着恶魔，神情陷入一片茫然的空白，像是对这件事完全失去了主意。Crowley则看上去像是被他的一无所知所激怒了，他像只鹰隼那样地俯下身来，被怒火完全地抓攫住了心智：

 

“……我们能逃到哪里去？我能逃到哪里去？”他嘶声说，“他告诉我地狱或者天堂收到那些照片之后的后果，到时候我们两个都得完蛋。你从没看到过审判，是吗天使？那么让我告诉你：对于像你这样同恶魔待在一起的异端天使，Michael……或是Gabriel会把你投入烈火，直到使你无形体化，接着连灵魂都烧光；我会被投入圣水，直到那致命的液体将我腐蚀得连渣滓都不剩。”

 

Aziraphale没见过Crowley如此怒发冲冠的样子，他翕张着鼻翼，黄色眼瞳中间的那一根竖线都渐渐地膨胀似的扩散了。Aziraphale有点不清楚他应该说些什么来安慰Crowley，即使在这件事上，他们被诡异的第三方逼到了统一战线上，这很奇怪，毕竟他们应该是敌对者。但现在看来没人在乎“种族”之间的竞争了，在经过如此漫长的岁月的交好之后，他们都快淡忘了这一点。

 

“我不会拖累你的。”Aziraphale说，他的大脑飞速旋转着思考对策，“我可以逃回天堂去，恳请Gabriel给我一个短暂的休假。你留在地球，然后——”那个词不应该由他来说，天使想，于是他用右手在脖子上比划了一下，显示出一点儿欲盖弥彰似的滑稽。

 

Crowley很疲惫地跌落到椅子上，用双手揉搓他的整张脸，鼻梁都给他自己搓得通红。他看上去需要一个安慰的亲吻，天使想，随即被这个念头吓住了。恶魔随即看上去冷静了一些，但依然流露出一股颓废之人的气息，Aziraphale从没见过他这个样子。从未。遇见与他们两个有关的事情的时候，似乎Crowley总会失控。Aziraphale没有点明这一点。

 

“对不起，我不应该冲你发火的。但是我没说你会拖累我。”Crowley说，他的语调变得柔和了一些，看样子有点儿被逗笑了，“不过让我来做这种事儿……还真是自命清高啊，天使。”

 

Aziraphale微笑，努力压下那个亲吻恶魔的念头：“只是各司其职罢了，Crowley。”

 

 

Crowley几乎在接下来的一个星期里都待在Aziraphale书店的小阁楼里。为了防止客人上楼之后看到乱糟糟的书本堆满楼梯间的糟糕样子，Aziraphale的书店暂停营业了那么一个星期。

 

“嘿，Crowley！你该告诉我你在找些什么，我好帮着点你——”天使一矮身子，堪堪躲过从上方丢下来的一本书 ，他心疼地捡起来。上帝啊，这可是第一版，“——而不是像你这样把我的书店弄得一团糟！”

 

“你的书重要还是我们两个人的性命重要？”又一本书砸过来，Aziraphale几乎气得牙痒痒了，但那声音还在继续，“得了，别太敏感，天使，在这件事情上我们并非是同一战线的。”

 

Aziraphale站定了，一瞬间他竟然不太相信自己耳朵听到的话：Crowley拒绝承认他们早已成为了同一条绳子上的蚂蚱吗？这毫无道理，即使从前他们在某些事情上持有相反意见，但在完成上头下派的任务这方面，他们一直奇异地搭乘着同一艘船。纵使天使与恶魔理应变成死敌，但Crowley是个好恶魔，虽然他从未承认过。“你开始害怕了吗？”Aziraphale气愤地大喊，“Crowley！别想着把我抛在一边留你一个人解决这所有。绝不可能！……不论是作为天使还是你的……你的朋友，我都不应该放任你陷入危险之中。”

 

Crowley总算是从那一大堆书中抬起头来了。他看着Aziraphale，脸上没有什么表情。

 

“你不懂，天使，”他说，“你不懂他要的是什么。他要的是我在人间的职务，听懂了吗，嗯？他足够有野心，一旦来到人间必定会令这片土地生灵涂炭。这不是你想要看到的吧，所有音乐家一夜之间消失，人间除了病痛尖叫就再无他物？而若被他知道你也同样在乎我，事情会变得更棘手。他会想办法告诉天堂的，毕竟他可是极为享受让天堂为他手刃一个仇敌的感觉。你还想来参与这件事吗？你应该离我越远越好。”

 

Aziraphale想反驳他“我才不在乎你”，可话到嘴边又滑了下去。他深吸一口气，尽力想让发热的大脑冷静下来。他安静地组织了一会儿语句，然后问道：“你什么时候知道这些事情的？我不信那张信纸烧出的灰烬能够传达那么多信息。”

 

Crowley沉默地看着他，然后说：“我们一起去看莫扎特的那个晚上。”

 

天使一言不发地等了一会儿，恶魔也丝毫没有再解释些什么的意思。该死！他恨极了欺骗，尤其是当这罪行是来自Crowley的。他不应该对恶魔抱有什么过高的期望，而他在很早之前就应该明白这件事情。

 

 

Crowley是目送着Aziraphale赌气似的走了的。天使盯着他，嗫嚅着嘴唇似乎想说些什么话，可最后还是闭上了嘴。他转过身就离开了，Crowley没想过要怎样挽留他。

 

这本该只是他一个人的事情，而那身份低下的恶魔不过是看准了Aziraphale和他之间非同寻常的关系，而将这件事当作一份筹码。他当然可以杀人，但那太过明显，同类相戮即使在地狱里也会是个不小的麻烦——他们供奉上的灵魂数量又会减少，而这并不是撒旦愿意看到的。这件事情不那么容易解决，但他更不可能把他在人间的职务拱手相让。

 

……那样他会回到那个永无天日的地方。看那一群愚蠢的家伙跳着自认为优美的迪斯科舞步并不是一件享受的事情，而他再也不能在人间和天使在丽兹享用一顿美食、在圣詹姆斯公园里喂鸭子。

 

那大抵对他来说是真正的世界末日。

 

但在第二个礼拜快要结束的那一天里，Crowley终于找到了那本他需要的书。他求知若渴地阅读完了那所有内容，终于决定下来他的最终对策。他下楼的时候Aziraphale仍旧不在，甚至在他埋在书堆里的时候也没有上来找过他任何一次。书店外的天空已经黑了，只有街上的车灯明明灭灭；Crowley舔了舔嘴唇向周围望了一圈，第三次确认Aziraphale真的不在这里。

 

无所谓。他原本就从未计划让Aziraphale涉及其中。


	5. Chapter 5

……但那不是真的。

Crowley独身一人来到地狱入口的时候，生平第一次如此想念Aziraphale。那天使，说真的，这时候该给他讲个小笑话、或是表演一个愚蠢的小把戏让他愉悦一下。但天使不在这里。地狱入口的烈风会把他的翅膀灼伤，让他那一对漂亮的白翅膀瞬间就烧成白森森的骨架。

于是恶魔感觉到了孤独。那感受有点像是毒液，或是人类的某种麻醉枪，当它扎到血管中的时候会令当事人对此一无所知，而麻痹感爬上头颈的时候已经全然错过了防止自己陷入休克的最佳时机。它是如此令人猝不及防、又排山倒海，压得恶魔胸腔向里缩，几乎使他喘不过气。

并不是因为他是个将死之人，也并非因为他即将失去的那一切。他只是觉得作为一个恶魔他是个失败的造物，那一点儿挫败感像根针扎进这副人类躯体的心脏，于是他也察觉到了那股由自内心深处的抽痛。

——首先他从没做好过他的本职工作过（当然，他也并不想做好那所谓的本职工作，人间有比“完成工作”这件事多得多的快乐），这一点经常被他的同僚Hastur、Ligur看不起，但只要撒旦不来找他的麻烦，谁在意呢（即使对于一个恶魔来说这十分失败）。可其次，也是最重要的，也是那股挫败感的来源，是他还没有和天使留到人间的几百几千万年以后，再去看看那时候发生了些什么。也许早就没有饭店了，可能红酒都被什么东西替代了，人类王朝的改朝换代难以计数，但他们还会一直活着。听着枯燥，可几近六千年来，Crowley觉得那是他恶魔生命中最有意义的事情。

Aziraphale对他说过：“你和他们不一样。”恶魔也这么觉得，但他说不上来为什么。天使看着迟钝，可实际上却是恶魔见过的为数不多的几个聪明人之一。他这时候才堪堪意识到，天使说他内心深处依然存有善良的评价或许是正确的，即便他不可能承认这一点。

耳朵里吹拂过的异样的气流将他的注意力夺走。Crowley抬起头，看见那恶魔已经到了他跟前来。他是只蜘蛛或是蛛形纲的某种什么玩意儿，一头乱糟糟的白头发，大概里头的蜘蛛网结了很久。Crowley心生厌恶——叫他来说，还是天使那一头柔软的白色短发更赏心悦目，还带着婴儿似的香味儿。这恶魔身上散发出的就只有腐臭。

“Crowley大人！”蜘蛛很谄媚地说，“您是来为我做权力交接仪式的？”

“劳你费心，还要特地来到这个地方。”

恶魔在心里冷笑，看到那只蜘蛛有点不安地向冥河的方向瞥了一眼。他随即转过头来，表面恭恭顺顺：“不，不麻烦。”他从眼皮缝里偷偷抬起一只眼睛，又很快垂下来，“您知道我死在那里面对您也没有什么好后果吧？”

Crowley说：“啊，我亲爱的朋友，这我当然明白。我从不做那么吃力不讨好的事，不如就在这里做完仪式，交换我们的许可证，嗯？”

“您是个明白人。”

“但是我现在又改变主意了。”Crowley说，看到那蜘蛛很可笑地猛然抬起头，凶光毕露，“作为恶魔还是要有点骨气的，是吧？就这么把在人间做事这么重要的职务交给你……”他苦着脸吐舌头，“对我来说也太掉价了。我曾经让伦敦的所有剧院同时落下帷幕，给所有演职人员造成了不小的麻烦；。你呢？”

蜘蛛看上去不想同他大动干戈，他勉强地说：“Crowley大人，您知道，我若是到了人间，可不会造成这种挠痒似的小麻烦。”他眯起眼睛，“我收割性命，让情妇在痛苦中同她的爱人一起殉情而亡、让手足兄弟反目成仇、让朋友兵戈相向；我善于操纵人心，更善于令世人作茧自缚——所以您看，我可是接手您职位的不二人选。”

Crowley不想与他继续虚与委蛇下去，而他也同时不得不承认，这家伙的确善于操纵人心，他此时甚至感觉到愤怒化为实体在他体内冒着泡。他嘶嘶道：

“很好……很好，奸佞的蜘蛛。你的所作所为当然值得‘奸恶’二字，而你也配得上这恶魔中最优质的品德。不过你要是认为你能拿我和天使之间的关系作为筹码，那你就犯了一个天底下最令人惊愕的错误。”

蜘蛛有点讶异地张大眼睛。Crowley大笑了两声——这甚至让他看上去形似疯癫——接着展开他足足有两三米长的黑色翅膀，从地上以肉眼几乎不可见的速度拔起。

……然后直直地坠进冥河里。

 

Aziraphale当然明白自己在毫无意义地同Crowley怄气。事实上，在他板着脸离开书店，在圣詹姆斯公园里干巴巴地坐了十分钟，第七次抬头看来往人群的时候，他已经意识到了这一点。

Crowley总是有能够使人感觉到恼火的能力，尤其对于一个天使来说，当然这就是恶魔天生的职责，是吧？但是对于Aziraphale，他并没有在Crowley身上找到过很多他通常会在恶魔身上找到的感知——人们将那读作是恐惧，或是狡诈，或是邪佞，或是阴毒。Crowley有时会表现得十分邪恶，但是的确隶属于是好的那种。

……人们更愿意称那种邪恶作祟的结果是恶作剧。

是啊，即使他过去曾经认为法国大革命、玫瑰战争和英国皇室大大小小的纷争皆是由Crowley而起，Aziraphale此时也不得不承认Crowley深爱这平凡世界的程度和他相差无几。这可以解释一些事情，例如他和他同样厌恶上头指令的原因，例如他愿意在人间停留几千年背后的推动力，例如他们如何僭越了天堂地狱无数条戒令法规，跨过那禁忌的红线，远远停留在“深交”范畴以上的区域里。

他的思维已经从最初的Crowley使他发怒的所作所为扯开了太远。天使有点茫然地看着公园里休憩的野鸭，这才意识到他神游天外的原因在于无人在他耳边对那些鸭子评头论足了。有只夜莺停在枝头，像是很怜悯地看着他。它们从不肯开开尊口。

Aziraphale离开的时候，甚至忘了他在人间早已收起了翅膀。

 

书店里Crowley已经不在了。Aziraphale挥挥手，那些被恶魔弄乱了的书籍就根据字母顺序自动飘入书架。通常他会愿意自己动手亲自整理，但如今他显然没有那个闲心。他低下头，看见脚边飘下了一支黑色的羽毛。

那支羽毛通体乌黑，颜色很漂亮，唯一的缺憾是它不属于天堂；Aziraphale猜测它在地狱里大概会是人人羡慕会拥有的那种——就像他们在天堂里也会觊觎那些长着匀称的洁白而毫无瑕疵的翅膀的天使。但随之一个念头让他的心沉了下去：

恶魔们在现世之中不展开他们的翅膀，因为如此会招致不少麻烦，而他们是行走在黑暗中最聪明的生物。Crowley也许是其中顶尖聪明的那一个。Aziraphale心口像有头地狱三头犬在撕咬抓挠，而他的胃里翻江倒海，把他的恐惧、担忧、震惊都搅成一锅稀泥。

他飞快地检视那片羽毛，接着对着它吹了一口气。羽毛晃晃悠悠地飘起来，有意识似的就要远离来自敌对方天使的气息。它在空中荡了一会儿，飞也似地消失在空气里。

Aziraphale闭上眼，穿越无数层迷雾追随那片羽毛在人间划过的痕迹——最后它沉入地底，一直来到地狱的入口，英勇赴难似的，浸入黑不见底的河水。

于是他和羽毛之间的连接就此中断。

 

Aziraphale赶到地狱的时候没想到还会有他人在场。

那儿寸草不生，因此一个活生生的“人”的存在显得如此引人注意，并且对于双方都是。在Aziraphale看见那恶魔恶狠狠地盯着冥河平静无波的河面而猛然停下脚步的时候，他也同时转过了头用挤满了瞳仁的眼珠盯着他。仅仅一瞬间，然后那恶魔就扬起了一个令人作呕的微笑：

“看看是哪位天使大驾光临？”

他评估性地上下打量着Aziraphale，天使灵敏异常的感官立刻接收到他浓郁得几乎能够化为实体的恶意。“哈！”他怪笑道，“原来是我们地狱位高权重Crowley大人的情人！要我说，他这些年来干过的最聪明、最恶毒的事情，莫过于是将一位权天使拖下地狱。瞧瞧，一位天使的堕落，这是他死前干过的最坏的事情啦！”

双关语。罕见的是，Aziraphale没费心去反驳任何一个粗鲁的字眼。他只是站在那里，然后问：

“Crowley在哪里？”

发出音节对他说已然难以登天，他的喉咙因为地狱口吹来的热风而干涩发疼，嘴唇因为失水而皴裂流血，翅膀因为赶来时体力的过度消耗而无精打采地耷拉在身后，羽毛黯淡无光，骨架蜷缩无力。天使看上去甚至有点显得可怜巴巴，活像是丢盔弃甲的什么逃兵；可他依然把脊椎骨挺得笔直，一个单词一个单词往外蹦几乎发出了爆破音，而他的声线压根没有颤抖。

恶魔傲慢地歪过头盯着他，眼神邪恶而残暴。Aziraphale从未在Crowley眼睛里看见过这样的神色，而这并非是由于蛇瞳和复眼之间的差别。

“他死了。”

恶魔说，每一个单词都像尖刀向天使的心上扎，每一个单词都彰显着一次处刑。天使从舌尖上尝到了从心脏汩汩流出的血液的铁锈味。

他有一会儿只是站在那里。

他仍是强大的。他坚强的外表还弥留在世间，营造出虚假的坚不可摧的外壳，但只有他心知肚明：内里已经全然是大厦将倾，一点一点地向里崩塌。楼宇的灰尘轻飘飘落下来，而后什么也没有剩下。

Aziraphale有那么一会儿听不见任何声音，但他确信那恶魔又说了些什么。也许是挖苦，也许是诅咒，还有一点达成了目标的心满意足。他耳边不知何时响起的嗡嗡声很久之后才散去，而他依然呆立在原地。

“……你要为他而殉情吗？天使。”

“不许喊我天使。”

Aziraphale对这个字眼终于激起了一点反应。他第一感受是愤怒，接着是脱口而出的反驳，最后他才意识到他愤怒的源头来自于何处。恶魔阴恻恻地冷哼一声。

“死到临头之时。我的建议是不要在意这些对你来说毫无意义的称呼。”恶魔说，他舔了一下嘴唇，“你会为了他去死的，不是吗？在人类眼中，这似乎是一件极其浪漫的事，也许你们天使也这么认为。”

“也许是。”

Aziraphale这么答道。他看见了恶魔眼中一闪而过的诧异——他显然没有意料到他会如此痛快地为了一个敌人自尽。而天使抓住了这个瞬间。他摇摇晃晃地向前走了两步，从怀里迅速掏出一个长颈瓶，接着拔开木塞，将圣水扑洒在恶魔身上。

那恶魔惨叫着化成了一滩烂泥。天使这时候才发觉他的双手在颤抖，天地颠倒，他尚存意识地明白过来他已经跌落到地上。复仇的快意此时都遁入虚无，有什么从他身体里将他所有的情绪和气力都向外抽。他看了一眼河水，后知后觉地意识到是Crowley，即使死去，也在将他分崩离析。

他已经死了，噢。Aziraphale想，然后意识到他应该离开。他尝试着站起来，但脚踝很软，他又坐回了原地。他等了一会儿，最后晃荡着支撑起了他自己的身体，向灰暗的人间走去。


	6. Chapter 6

天使和人类最为相异的地方在于他们极为出色而高等的感知。

 

触发这种感知的可以被称作为是一种费洛蒙，若是按照人类的说法，通常和一些事件同时发生：譬如当母子相拥，当故友重逢，当爱人亲吻，这个触发点就会那样自然而然地像凭空燃起的一小簇火花那样出现，像是费洛蒙的分泌那样不同寻常又无可捉摸。但费洛蒙所带来的更像是一种朦胧而不可言喻的感觉，而那并非是天使们所能感知到的全部。

 

这种感知更近似于一种通感，一种凌驾于心灵上的力量。它无可抵挡，却又无处不在。它形似爱意，却又高于爱意。如果让Aziraphale来形容，他会说那是“世界上一切美好情感的集大成”。一切使人感到快乐的，使人心情愉悦、精神抖擞的，使人咯咯发笑的，都包含在这种感知里。犹如温流顺着脊椎汩汩而下，犹如美妙细腻的丝绸包裹着大脑。它是那样细水长流、温润而持久，以致于这种感知温暖和美好事物的能力几乎是天使力量的所有来源。

 

 

而Aziraphale发现，他失去了感知一切的能力。

 

 

这种感觉是史无前例的——是的，甚至它都不能称之为是一种感觉。他就像是尚未出世的婴儿，包裹在羊水里，漂浮在无穷无尽的黑暗中。这同样也并非意味着他只剩下那些恶魔喜爱吞食的情感，譬如绝望，譬如恐惧；他只是陷入一片空白。Aziraphale数次把自己灌醉后再醒酒，然后慢慢地挪到他书店的阁楼里。当他注视着街上川流不息的马车和普普通通、生活在这尘世中的凡人，渴望从中汲取一点力量之时，他才迟钝地意识到他的世界，字面意义上地，被屏蔽了。

 

一阵惊恐席卷了他。他的胃部翻卷绞痛起来，大脑里像有一千万只恶魔在用针头戳刺神经。一盆凉水从头灌到脚底，有钝痛劈开他的脊柱。那种恐惧和对于未知的迷茫令天使陷入无可名状的自我挣扎之中……一方面的他知道那是什么，另一方面他又竭力摒弃那个毒蛇似的念头。

 

Aziraphale双脚麻得几乎钉在了原地。他盯着街上黯淡的煤灯，有只马儿朝他的注视欢快地嘶鸣一声，但那样充满友善的叫声也对他本身感知的恢复毫无助力。就像是一个空气中的亲吻拂过他的皮肤，不到一秒就随风飘去。他站在原地消化了一会儿这个事实，然后慢吞吞地，移动他的脚步到温暖舒适的屋内。

 

天使给自己斟上一杯红酒，慢慢地任由液体滚进喉咙。这瓶酒是上一回Crowley来到书店的时候落下的。恶魔的品味一直很好，与他喝酒始终是一种享受。但他喝酒的时候话很多，几近令人厌烦，只是Aziraphale也会情难自禁地跟上他的节奏。

 

有时候恶魔只是自说自话，说些不着边际的事情，例如“什么时候人类能够发明出能够食用的钢铁轴承”，而天使咕哝着打趣他应该承认他确实很爱人类的食物，和他一样。恶魔那时候似乎耸了耸肩，没搭理他的玩笑话却也没反驳什么。他们每一次都醉得东倒西歪，天使每一次都义正辞严地拒绝他下一次一起喝酒的邀请，接着定期的酒会还是每一次准时举行。

 

你不应该喝那么多，天使，你会醉到难以让自己醒过来的。

 

“我好得很，Crowley——我很清楚我在做什么。你刚刚在说聚会，是吧？那些王公贵族的。说实在的，我并不是很想到人类权力斗争的漩涡中心去，虽然我会觉得你们恶魔喜欢那个……”

 

Aziraphale仿佛是醉眼朦胧地抬起头，然后他意识到恶魔不在那里。他愣住了，接着想起来王公贵族是三个月前他们喝酒时候提起的话题。Crowley的确喜欢那里，因为他热衷于施点惹人误会的小把戏，整个王室就会变得一团糟。他爱那个。

 

时间在他身边缓缓地流动着，近乎凝固，但并不牢靠，其中裂开的无数个裂口像是要把他整个人都吸进去。时间在拉扯他，使他这副人类的躯体，纵使在神明的庇佑之下，也感到了这撕裂般的剧痛。

 

天使呆愣地望着脚下的灰绒地毯，手指微不可察地颤抖着。过了一会儿，他克制地慢慢收回目光，将高脚杯和杯中只抿了一两口的红酒放在茶几上；响声大得像是有什么陡然碎了。

 

这回天使的眼角拥有和红酒同样的颜色。他慢慢地把自己从沙发椅上拉起来，拖着沉重的脚步，第一次这么渴望躺在床上沉沉地睡一觉。

 

 

梦里他在哭。

 

他惊醒过来，然后摸着满脸的泪水，忘记了梦里曾经发生过什么。

 

他只记得有人在逼着他做出选择。不，或许是一种胁迫，因为梦里的他散发出的那种恐惧只有别无选择的人才能陷入如此绝望的情绪。

 

但那又或许不是梦，他告诉自己。因为他的确，某种意义上，早已死去。

 

 

Aziraphale的生活重心自那以后有了很大变化。

 

首先，他需要亲自莅临的地方更多了。以往恶魔会撺掇他运用那套属于他们自己的方法来骗过上头那些人，但时过境迁，他再也不能用原来那套法则来换取一些安逸。只是与此同时，他的力量在衰减，过山车似的从顶峰迅速坠落。他需要睡眠，需要更多的甜食，需要像人类一样地生活才能勉强维持他在必要时变出奇迹的神力。外界给予他的那些爱、温暖、一切有益的情感衰微到几乎不可察觉，而Aziraphale知道那无可避免。

 

其次，他在十九世纪真正到来之时决心关闭他的书店。也许是短暂的，也许是永久的，他不知道，也没人能够知道。他动用了他的小小奇迹，使店面不会被路人、装修工人或是任何前来检视的政府官员察觉。过期了的违规建筑会给他造成一些麻烦。

 

——这是有原因的，显而易见。除了外出在他管辖的区域给人们带来福祉的时间之外，他几乎都泡在那个小阁楼里。那里面有成千上万本书，多到Aziraphale本人也对日益增长的数量无能为力。

 

天使开始寻找。

 

他记得恶魔在出发之前曾在阁楼上整日整夜地看书，而那是他唯一的线索。但不同的是，Crowley当时的目的性极强，他知道要去哪一个目录下找寻，而Aziraphale的举动无异于在大海中捞针——他细心地给书分门别类了几十个目录，每一个目录下都有无法计数的书本，纵使他知道Crowley一定不会去看和“小说”有关的任何分类。

 

一开始有个声音在他内心深处不敢置信地责问他，那是他灵魂中最天使的那个部分：你为了救一个丑恶、肮脏的恶魔而把自己关在这里？你们是死敌。Aziraphale被那个声音中的失望刺痛了，他知道那是他身体里的神性在作祟，但他没去理睬。

 

因为他知道，如果他就这么凭空消失了，恶魔同样会为他这么做。

 

 

有一年，Aziraphale误入了一个酒吧。他的本意只是想去买酒，但当他完全看清身边的景象的时候，他意识到这个地方同他想象的相差甚远。

 

男男女女在拥抱接吻。并不是传统意义上的男女，而是同性别的人在亲吻，大多是成对成对的男人，有些是女人。天使瞪着其中一对将酒互相渡入口中，迷迷糊糊地定在了原地。

 

上帝造人的时候将两种性别视为结合的第一要素。而来到人间五千多年，Aziraphale并非完全对人类之间结合的怪象一无所知，正如同现在。自从Crowley离开之后的几十年来，Aziraphale都没有真正感觉到过如此浓烈的情感，费洛蒙像潮水一样向他涌过来。一个声音警告他不要去看那些人间的僭越之举，另一个声音在催促他留下。

 

于是天使坐在了吧台前，他对酒保说：

 

“来一杯香槟。”

 

侍者向他友善地点点头，他鼻梁上的雀斑在酒吧昏暗的灯光下若隐若现，这让Aziraphale想到另一个人。他娴熟地为他倒酒，那气泡就晃晃悠悠又极为迅速地全都上浮到液面；他将酒杯推到天使肘边。Aziraphale道了声谢，声音发飘，不知道怎么下口似的用食指蹭着杯脚。

 

“你看上去心情可不好。”

 

Aziraphale抬起头。“什么？”

 

侍者露齿而笑，他擦桌子的动作停下了。“你知道你现在的表情吧？——无意冒犯，但大家都会说那像是无家可归的流浪狗。发生什么了？谈谈它吧，说不定你会觉得好受一点儿。”

 

“那只是关于……某些人。仅仅某些人。”

 

“他抛弃了你？这事儿很多见，我敢说，三分之一来这酒吧的人都是为了不同的负心汉买醉。”

 

Aziraphale没来得及深究侍者自然而然的代词的使用。他喃喃道：“不是那样的……人们大概会把那说成是一种抛弃，但他不是。我想他大概是死了。”

 

几十年之后，天使终于说出这个轻飘飘、又千钧重的字眼，仿佛给他们双方都判了死刑。他灵活的舌尖把每个音节都雕琢得很清晰，这使他一下子意识到这不可承受的事实早已被他领会。他的胸口犹如被猛击，气管里仿佛噎了血，正像一只几近啼血的夜莺；人类这时候会流眼泪的，他这么想，但作为一个天使理应不该为一个恶魔的离去而悲恸，因此他只是欲盖弥彰地红了眼睛。侍者怜悯地看着他。

 

“我不该打破规矩，”他说，“但你是个可怜人。你年纪不小啦，失去某个人的滋味一定更不好受。如果你愿意，下星期三可以来我们这儿的俱乐部找点乐子，这儿的人都善于互相理解。”

 

Aziraphale默默地接过了那张小卡片，看见正面用烫金字体写着俱乐部的名字。“谢谢，我想我正需要，”他问，“我们会做些什么？”

 

“跳舞。”侍者答，“不会也毫无关系，因为我们会教你如何摆动你的四肢，直到你的大脑和你的肢体一起旋转，把所有的悲伤都抖出来。”

 

 

Aziraphale每周都要去一次那个俱乐部。

 

天使生来是不会跳舞的，那种娱乐活动仅仅是人类的专利，而天使承认那是一种极为高尚的能力，某些时候甚至可以胜过他的小小奇迹。看啊，当人们对他微笑，教他如何同他们一起勾着手臂、踢动小腿的时候，那种欢乐会通过肢体接触直达他的灵魂。

 

和人们一起翩翩起舞会将欢乐传染到世间各处，但他自己被人们吹捧追逐的所谓奇迹却无用到甚至不能让他自己快乐。

 

日子从日历上飞快地溜走，日复一日无限倒带着希望和痛苦。五千多年过去了，天使终于意识到在失去那么特定的某个人之后，人间的一切都味同嚼蜡。从前他津津乐道的一切都在等待、找寻和颓唐中变成了灰色的帷幕，将情感层层遮住。

 

他并非没有尝试过去结交新的朋友，可人类短暂的一生不过是他生命长河中的一个眨眼，一次响指。一切都会终结，只有他还站在那里。

 

 

有时在天使把自己埋进那个小阁楼的时候，他会因为忘记自己力量的缺失而沉沉睡去。

 

有一次，仅仅有一次他记住了那个梦境的内容。他醒来的时候没有惊慌失措，只是紧紧闭着眼睛，然后从喉咙里挤出一声仿佛将死之人的抽泣。

 

他终于明白那种如影随形的死亡来源于何处；可那明明不属于他，并且话出他的死敌，他仍旧觉得那死亡也赋予他自己同样的心碎和恐惧。

 

有一个瞬间他希望那个梦是真的：向后倒在冥河里，接着下一世做个平凡的人。啊，不，或许没有下一世，他的灵魂会被冥河之火灼烧成无可逆转的灰烬。

 

——如果这能够挽救些什么的话。

 

然后Aziraphale像个孩子那样失声痛哭。他的眼泪鼻涕黏糊糊的，蹭到了他的手腕上，甚至把他翻开的书页都糊了一角。

 

他知道他完全可以用他的奇迹让一切都恢复如初。

 

可他依然会知道那心碎仍旧停在原地。


	7. Chapter 7

一个黑影从幽暗的河道中攀旋而上，黑色的鳞片交界处已被河水洗净了尘土和污渍，边缘锋利而闪闪发亮。他的柔软的腹部同地面相触，悄无声息得像黑夜里的幽灵；他的信子是红色的，尾端分叉，舔舐着毒牙上的毒液。蛇瞳闭着，一条细线，而后黑夜无声地睁开黄色的兽眼。

 

蛇上岸，等了一会儿。他睡了很长很长的一夜，全身的脊骨都在咔吧咔吧地响，可感觉反倒是灵敏得像是整个世界在他的感知里都被放大了一百倍。他静静地匍匐着，犹如死物——事实上他也才“死”了一回。颇是令人沾沾自喜的杰作，他得承认，世界上最亮的眼睛也看不穿，世界上最精明的耳朵也听不透。然后他笑了，蛇嘴很夸张地向顶梁裂开了去，露出腥红的口腔。

 

他花了一会儿才变成人形。

 

在人的躯体里，反倒有些不习惯了。他想。拉长蛇身、蛇头变形、蛇尾分裂成人类的两只可供行走的下肢……这么长时间过去了，他有点不习惯这种奇怪的变形法则，在蛇的形态下也许反而更舒坦些。他摸了摸自己的头发：噢！他入睡之前的发型早就全散了，乱糟糟地堆在脑后，还被恶心的恒河水弄得湿嗒嗒，水草似的。

 

这可不太好，他寻思着，咬了咬口腔内侧，然后又反射性地缩回了犬齿——忘了他已经不是毒蛇的样子了，可他还是一辈子都习惯不了。总而言之，他决定先回到人间打理一下自己。

 

然后是时候去见Aziraphale一面了。

 

 

Crowley有点疑惑地站在人流中央。

 

甚至可以说是迷茫。

 

一开始是惊讶，当他抓着一个人的领子问他这是几几年的而那个人惊恐地告诉他已经是十九世纪的时候。很显然，街边的装潢已经不是他先前来过的那个样子了，它们变得更……更现代，更新潮。噢，撒旦啊，撒旦啊。

 

他竟然整整沉睡了一百年。

 

他呻吟起来。一百年！几声咒骂从他嘴里倾泻而出，有人从他身边经过，眼神全然是被打扰了清净的愤怒。如若是先前Crowley定要将他的钱包抽走塞进银行的金库制造一些可喜的小混乱，但他现在没心情做那个。

 

如果他真的在冥河里躺了一百年之久，纵使这年月对于他永恒的生命来说也不过是睡了小小的一觉，他依然感觉到自己如遭雷击：计划永远赶不上变化。那冥河水的确让他小小地恢复了一把（可笑的是没有一个恶魔知道，他猜他的老朋友撒旦是明白的，但他定然懒惰于将这个显而易见的事实告诉他愚蠢的那些下属），但要是他了解到这一点的话，说不定他甚至会另寻他法。

 

……至少要让Aziraphale知道他的伟大计划。该死的！Crowley觉得自己的蛇胆都被人狠狠攥在手里了。他一定找他找疯了，而这并不是什么令人愉快的念头。一个善良过头（虽然他们都这样）的天使会做出什么事情来？此时Crowley还不清楚，但他知道那一定不会是什么特别有意义的事情。他并不希望天使为他默哀一百年之类的，那不现实，但也许类似的呢？也许更糟糕？

 

Crowley猛地嗅了一口空气，像条三头犬。

 

然后他停下了嗅闻的动作，一个更加恐怖的认知抓攫住了他的心脏：

 

他闻不到Aziraphale了。

 

 

Crowley赶到Aziraphale的原书店地址的时候，街边的树丛都在月光的作用下变老了，它们长出了银色的头发，把眼泪不小心地滚落在地上，映出天空里的大半个月亮。恶魔鼻腔里的嗅球把那些空气里的味道再度用力地收拢，过滤出其中的每一种成分：甘草（是哪个小孩子在咳嗽？）、迷迭香（精致夫人的盘中佐料）、烟斗里烟丝的臭味（男人的最爱）……最后，终于，是Aziraphale的味道。

 

那不是一种以人类语言便可以形容的气味，可Crowley总是知道Aziraphale闻起来会是什么样，独特到他一嗅便知。但现在状况显然和他想象中的不一样了：天使总是会在书店门口徘徊，以致于留下的气味会格外浓烈，绝不会沦落至只剩下现在若有若无甚至恶魔几近无法分辨出的几缕。

 

于是两个答案摆在Crowley面前：他很久没出来了，或是他自己的嗅觉变差了。后者不可能，排除法发挥作用后那么只剩下前者；显而易见。Crowley这时候变得有些局促了，心里涌上一股子无法言说的不安。他抬头瞪着那两层书店，不确定自己应该怎么走进门去。

 

“嘿，天使，看看谁来了”？噢，不行，太轻浮了，就算是天使这样的好脾气也会至少三天半个月不搭理他；“很长时间没见面了，我想”？不不不，那会招致眼泪，而他厌恶眼泪；……亦或是沉默？把一切都交给Aziraphale处理也许会是个好主意，但这一次是他没打招呼就离开了与天使毫无关系的一百年，所以，这招会使他，诡异地，良心不安。

 

但没时间供他酝酿措辞了。他的脚，先一步背叛了他的大脑和思想，率先迈入门内。

 

 

书店里静悄悄地，门上的牌子Crowley注意到了，“打烊”的字样朝着门外。他用指尖轻轻擦过纸张表面，指纹上于是落了灰。他盯着自己的手指沉吟了一会儿，把那些尘土都搓掉。书店里的灯光很暗，比外头甚至还要再暗，就像是有什么吸走了光亮一样；Crowley有一瞬间觉得这有点滑稽，因为上帝是先说“要有光”的那个，他的一手打造最得意的造物岂会追逐黑暗？

 

他顺着楼梯走上去。尽可能轻。他猜想天使是不会睡着的，尤其此时夜晚方临，天空还尚未完全褪去暮色的衣裙。但有种担忧驱使着他这么做，他的一颗心砰砰地击打着胸腔，快要挣破皮肉似了地跳出来。Aziraphale的味道这才开始逐渐变浓了，随着他的一步一步。他几乎被这久违的气息呛住，即使它太像残败的枯叶、投海的雨点、被上帝贬到人间的雷电——

 

然后他看到天使。

 

天使躺在小木板床上，裹在乱七八糟的毯子和被褥里头。灰色的羊绒掩住了他的口鼻，他的整张脸，只有白色的、牛奶似的卷发露在外头。他浑身颤抖，剧烈的动作才把那毯子抖下来一块儿，他昔日圆润而神气十足的面庞才得以显露。脸颊通红，惹了风寒似的，鼻尖上一层薄汗，眼睛紧闭着，喉咙里溢出毫无气力的呻吟。

 

一阵寒意攀上Crowley的脊椎骨。他跌跌撞撞地跑过去，几步路像是整整一百年。一身冷汗。他很少见地叫了一声天使的名字，听觉暂时失了灵，可也许足够大声了，因为天使缓慢地睁开了他的眼皮，眼仁早已失去了光彩。Crowley这时候不仅仅感觉到的是恐惧了，还有愤怒，足够的怒火——不知是冲着谁的怒火让他叫道：

 

“Aziraphale！……我不在的这些日子里，你把自己搞成了什么样子？”

 

Aziraphale转了转他的眼珠子，花了一些时间来判断来者何人。然后他也微弱地卷起了嘴角，一个回光返照似的笑容：

 

“……你如果没有回来，地狱会因此表彰你的。”

 

“什么？”

 

“因为你杀死了一个天使的心。”

 

Crowley愣怔住了。他想问他如何杀死的？他如何拥有这神通？可天使已经重新将双眼闭上了，打定了主意要不问世事。恶魔咬着后槽牙站起来，晃晃荡荡的，想给他找点什么药来，或许圣水会有用，他知道天使的圣水放在哪儿。

 

一只手突然死死地拽住他的手腕。恶魔低下头一看，Aziraphale急促地喘着气，卯足了劲儿地抓他手腕，嘴唇半张。Crowley如梦初醒般忙低下头听他要说什么。

 

“别走，Crowley，留在这儿。”他说得很慢，“你是个好恶魔，因为我在你身上感觉到了最美好，最纯粹的善意，那正是使我恢复的养料……我只是需要睡上一觉。”

 

Crowley呆了一会儿。他今天短暂地失去反应能力的次数比前一个世纪的都要多。

 

但他还是留了下来，盘起腿坐着，就在Aziraphale的床头。

 

天使早已陷入沉睡。

 

 

Aziraphale好得很快，三天就已经能够下地行走。步履蹒跚，自然，但Crowley始终很贴心地陪在他身边。“真的不需要我带你去那些愚蠢的学校？我相信那边有很多你需要的东西，虽然我讨厌那些。”他告诉天使。而天使答道：“我想在我未曾拜访学校的几千年以来，我的这副躯体也从未出现任何问题过。”

 

但时代变了，Crowley想，而显然Aziraphale是更需要被照顾着的那一个。他虽然堕落成了个恶魔，但好歹曾经也当过一段时间的天使，对于他们的这些要求可谓是一清二楚；而他怀疑自己是否能够让Aziraphale完全康复起来，尤其当他们同时默契地对那一百年的空白避而不谈的时候。他不知道天使在这一百年中过得有多糟糕，自然也不会知道他要多久才能完全恢复。

 

有一天恶魔在书店门口徘徊的时候看见门缝里夹着一封信。他弯下腰，捡起来，把火漆印三两下就撕掉，开始读里面的信。Aziraphale正巧从楼上下来。Crowley抬起头，把信递给他。

 

“你的。”

 

天使点点头，把那封信读完。他的嘴唇颤抖起来，差点儿令Crowley以为他又陷入了无可挽回的病痛之中。所幸这只是暂时的，他只是脸色显得有点灰白，大眼睛耷拉下来，无精打采。他放下了信件。

 

Crowley说：“我以为这只是一个俱乐部关门通知。有什么特殊的吗？”

 

天使说：“是的，这只是一个关门通知。不过是永远的那种。”

 

“你看上去很在意。”

 

“我不能不在意，”Aziraphale哀叹，“我在这家俱乐部里跳舞跳了几十年啦，从它才成立的时候我就已经在了。换了三个身份。很费力，我得说，我不得不让他们忘记之前的我。那里的人很友善，跳起舞来也很棒。”

 

Crowley看了他一会儿，说：“我不记得你喜欢跳舞过。”

 

“时光漫长，你总得找到些什么来打发时间。”

 

“我们总是会去一起吃饭。唔，可丽饼，还记得吗？”

 

“你也说了是我们。”

 

Crowley不说话了，他听见一朵开放着的花砰地凋落的声音。Aziraphale匆匆看他一眼，摇摇头。

 

“得啦。我虽然愚笨，但也不会为一个恶魔神伤一百年。你不在的日子里，我非常快活。不去享用美食的原因是……是因为我需要给自己找个伴儿。跳舞是个很棒的选择，人类怎么称呼这种活动的来着？……社交。对，是这个词儿。”

 

Aziraphale说着，神情却像是快哭了。Crowley说：

 

“没人说过你愚笨。你聪明得令人咋舌。”

 

天使下意识地说：“谢谢。”接着是一个雀跃的微笑。Crowley看着他的鼻尖陷入沉思，眼前有六千年纷纷闪过。过了一会儿，他提议说：

 

“既然你在享用美食的时候想要找个伴儿，不如去新开的丽兹酒店？……我看到宣传单了，似乎是个不错的地方。”

 

 

于是他们就真的去了丽兹。Crowley与往常同样的只点了香槟，而天使几乎要了摆满半个桌子的甜食。他们在碰杯的时候，Aziraphale说：

 

“敬一百年。”

 

Crowley故意把杯子碰得很响来彰显他的布满。他说：

 

“一百年有什么可庆祝的？那个该死的小恶魔让我不得不睡了这么长时间，不然我早该回来。”

 

天使好像咕哝了一句“早回来也与我无关”之类的话，但恶魔没再听他毫无意义的抱怨了。他强硬地打断他，继续说：

 

“即使我知道你大概不会喜欢我这么说，但是Aziraphale，我希望我能够早点回来，在你身边。你一定一定十分孤独，而那滋味可真不好受。”

 

Aziraphale握着高脚酒杯，一瞬间看上去不知道怎么回答了，也不喝杯子里清澈的酒液，就那么呆呆地坐在那里。过了好一会儿，他才低声说：

 

“是的，我想……我无时无刻都在希望你回来。”

 

恶魔微笑了。那种得逞般的笑容似乎能够让人看到他不住拍打的蛇尾。Aziraphale显然也注意到了，但他罕见地没有说些什么。他们再一次碰杯，像是百年后的第一次正式会晤。他们彼此都清楚，还有很多很多他们尚未开口诉说的、在这百年之中发生过的事……但他们还有很长很长的时间。

 

当然，不仅仅是这些。在酒店门外伯克利广场的树上，停留着一只夜莺。它那么美，却在冷风中迟迟不愿意开口唱歌。尽管即使它开了尊口高唱一曲，盼望听到这种鸟儿歌唱的天使也无法听到。

 

但谁知道呢？也许又一个一百年过去之后，夜莺会在伯克利广场开口歌唱的。

 

那将会是一个更加尘埃落定的时刻。


End file.
